User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hi there! Welcome to WikiBeethoven, and thank you for your contributions if you have made any! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. The Beethoven Community is happy to have you here. I hope you stay around and become a Beethoven Community member! Deathgleaner 01:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages? Those pages didn't exist in the first place. I will delete them (at least the Main Page). Deathgleaner 01:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Please leave them in place. Some outside things link to wikis in different ways, such as somethings always try to link to "Main Page"(http://beethoven.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) a wiki, even if that isnt the mainpage, and some always try to use the sitename "Beethoven Wiki" vs "Wiki Beethoven". By removing those redirects, if people come to the wiki via those links, they get to a non-existant page rather then the main page. --Uberfuzzy 02:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Again, Main Page did not exist in the first page. Reading the article on raising Google Page Rank, I decided to delete it. If you choose to restore it again, you will be blocked. Deathgleaner 18:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Please do not restore it. If a site wishes to link to the Main Page, that's their loss, besides, it did not exist in the first place. This is your last warning before getting blocked, unless you can form a rebuttal against this. Deathgleaner 04:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) *12:54, 7 November 2008 Default (Talk | block) (3,612 bytes) *21:41, 20 January 2009 Maintenance script (Talk | contribs | block) m (Main Page moved to Beethoven Wiki: SEO) (undo) *23:25, 20 January 2009 Deathgleaner (Talk | contribs | block) m (Beethoven Wiki moved to Main Page over redirect: per wp) (undo) *23:55, 22 February 2009 Deathgleaner (Talk | contribs | block) m (Main Page moved to Wiki Beethoven) (rollback | undo) The mainpage of a wiki is initially created as "Main Page", then the setup script moves it to the sitename of the wiki for better SEO (leaving the 'Main Page' redirect). Then YOU moved it to 'Main Page' "per wp" whic makes no sense as this is not wikipedia, and then YOU moved it to "Wiki Beethoven" (which, i should note is NOT the same as "Beethoven Wiki) for reasons of SEO. --Uberfuzzy 04:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :mmkay, so it DID exist in the first place. Then, it shall be kept. However, I'd like to say that my wikia proposal for this site's name was "WikiBeethoven". Deathgleaner 04:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC)